


Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild [PODFIC]

by TheOraclesCorner



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fae!Jaskier, Flowers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, changeling!jaskier, jaskier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOraclesCorner/pseuds/TheOraclesCorner
Summary: Jaskier always asks to stop whenever they reach meadows, to cut as many flowers as he can manage. He usually aims for white heather and feverfew, and Geralt usually ends up with some threaded through his hair. He assumes at first it’s just Jaskier’s restless fingers and part of his campaign to change Geralt’s image. It takes him nearly three years, and a fight with a higher vampire, to realise there's more to it than that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030731) by [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics). 



  
  


**********Fic:[Witness Me, Old Man, I am The Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030731) by [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/)** ****

**Fandom:** The Witcher ****

**Ship(s):** Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** None (Correct me if I am wrong.)

 **MP3** : [8.09MB, 00:11:14]  
[[Download Link](https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/witcher-witness-me)]

 **Stream:  
** [Youtube](https://youtu.be/czojQj4HUVo) (W/tex)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/witcher-witness-me?ref=clipboard)

Feel free to request any other fic for me to read!   
If I enjoy it I may narrate it as well.


	2. Updated

I have added a new place where you can stream the Podfic, which is on Youtube. I have learned that I am very limited in the number of posts I can make on Soundcloud so, for the time being, I am uploading them on to Youtube.   
  
If you're aware of a better place to upload a podfic and on where to upload fics so people can download them that would be awesome!  
Regardless of all that, thank you for listening to the podfic!


End file.
